Maybe This Time
by lagseeing1123
Summary: SEQUEL to Lying Beside You. In their one year of being together, Naruto has never experienced being the 'top' in their relationship. He asked Kiba if they could try switching up but the brunet was always saying they'd do it 'next time'. Will today be that 'next time' Naruto is hoping for? For NaruKiba Day. Warnings: One-shot. Lemon. NaruKiba. PWP. Yaoi. MxM. Complete.


SEQUEL to Lying Beside You. In their one year of being together, Naruto has never experienced being the 'top' in their relationship. He asked Kiba if they could try switching up but the brunet was always saying they'd do it 'next time'. Will today be that 'next time' Naruto is hoping for? Warnings: One-shot. Lemon. NaruKiba. PWP. Yaoi. MxM.

Maybe This Time

It was in the middle of a Satuday afternoon and in a room on the second floor of a country style house were two teenage boys caught in a heated passion.

Kiba, the brunet with red fang tattoos on both cheeks was on top of his boyfriend Naruto, a blond with whisker like markings on his cheeks. Kiba was pushing down on Naruto as they kissed, Kiba's tongue exploring the inside of Naruto''s mouth as their tongues danced against each other. Kiba was beginning to put more pressure against the other's lips when Naruto suddenly grabbed tightly on Kiba's arm and pushed against him, catching the larger of the two off guard and with the momentum, was able to straddle himself on top of Kiba.

"Whoa there, someone's getting a bit more aggressive." Kiba remarked.

"I just figured maybe it's time I show you a different side of me." said the blond then he kissed Kiba hungrily on the lips, keeping his hands pinned down on Kiba's arms. "Who knows, you might like it."

"A different side of you huh? Now you're making me curious." Kiba smirked. It was not usual to see his boyfriend excited about something like this. Maybe he was thinking of doing something really fun and just the thought of it had Kiba's dick as hard a rock.

"Kiba, I wanna fuck you."

"Well with you on top of me, do you wanna ride me this time?" Kiba suggested.

"Well, yeah Kiba, but not like last time." the blond informed.

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"Kiba, I wanna be top this time." Naruto finally said, looking intently on Kiba's brown eyes.

"Oh..." And it was only then that Kiba understood the sudden aggressiveness of his boyfriend. Naruto topping was not something they usually talk about. The blond would bring the subject out sometimes but in the past occasions, Kiba could only tell him that he wasn't ready to bottom yet and that he'd definitely let Naruto top him when he felt he could do it.

The thought scared him a bit. He knew bottoming hurt at first, especially if it was your first time but he also knew it would be unfair if he couldn't give Naruto this chance to experience something that he himself likes so much.

Yeah he was anxious, but there was also this side of him that was really curious. Why did Naruto look forward to sex so much? Did it really feel as good as he heard about, being hit dead on the prostate? Was it something so pleasurable that you'd not care about the initial discomfort of the preparation?

"I understand if you're not ready yet Kiba. I can wait if..." Naruto began to reason out but Kiba could feel the disappointment in his voice. Naruto was really looking forward to it and Kiba didn't want to make him feel like that anymore.

"No, you don't have to." Kiba said, cutting Naruto off before he could finish reasoning out. "You can top me."

"Re-really Kiba?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Of course. I want to do it too Naruto. I want to experience what you do. And i want you to experiences the things I do."

"Oh, thank you Kiba." Naruto then proceeded to hug his boyfriend and gave him a hard kiss. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"Well you do tell me everyday. And I love you too." Kiba said back, also giving Naruto a kiss before pulling himself up so he was at eye level with the blond. "We should get rid of our clothes." he whispered sexily to Naruto ears and the blond giggled.

In the next minute, the two were locked in a heated passion of kissing and hands running against each others' bodies. Their clothes were thrown to random sides of Kiba's room and they somehow managed to do it despite their making out getting in the way.

After one last heated kiss, they released their hold on each other and Kiba laid flat on the bed, his huge erection pointing straight up and leaking pre-cum already. The sight somehow mesmerized Naruto and he couldn't help but feel the desire to wrap his lips overs it and take a taste of that bead of pre-cum.

"Naruto, get the lube on the drawer." Kiba spoke up, breaking Naruto out of the trance.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." he chuckled and because of that he was reminded that he was gonna be able to top this time. He was very excited and although he had no experience with this yet, he would do his best to make Kiba feel what Kiba was making feel when he was on top. And of course that included not hurting him which required the object that Kiba just asked of him to take.

He pulled out one of the drawers of the nightstand beside the bed and took the white bottle there.

"Are you ready Kiba?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

Naruto opened the cap of the bottle and poured an ample amount on two of his fingers. He looked at Kiba and unsurprisingly, he still looked a bit anxious on the fact something was gonna be placed inside his ass in just a few seconds.

"Kiba, are you sure about it?" he asked with a bit of worry. For all he knew Kiba might not really be ready and was only agreeing to do this because he felt bad. He didn't want to top Kiba on that expense.

"Naruto, it's okay." Kiba said jn a calming voice. "I want this. Now bring those fingers up my ass and stretch me. I feel so horny right now, you know that?"

"Well your dick seems to tell me so." Naruto chuckled. He could see the hard length pulsating and even more precum leaking out of the head. He was so hard that his foreskin was pulled all the way back. "Spread your legs for me."

Kiba obeyed and although it felt a bit awkward at first, the feeling was easily gone when he thought about the many times Naruto was the one spreading his legs to show his puckered hole.

When his own entrance was in good view for the blond, Naruto also poured lube on it which made Kiba shiver a bit because of the cool sensation.

"Sorry, I forgot to warm it up." Naruto said but Kiba just shrugged it off. "I'm gonna place a finger now, okay?"

"Okay."

And so Naruto carefully pushed against the ring of muscle of Kiba's ass with his index finger which surprisIngly went in easily. It was probably due to the huge amount of lube he used but even so he looked at Kiba for any signs of discomfort.

"You okay Kiba?"

"So far it's good. You can add the next one. I'll do my best to relax." the brunet said. He might not have bottomed before but he knew the things he needed to do. He then felt another finger slip in and that was when the feeling of stretch became more apparent. It wasn't much painful as he thought it would be though.

"I'm gonna try stretching it a bit before I add another one." Naruto informed and so he did. That was when the feeling of discomfort start to appear and it made Kiba groan and lowkey grip on the sheets. His muscles tensed and Naruto could feel it tighten around his fingers, prompting him to stop.

"Sorry Kiba, it will pass I promise. Just relax." he advised. But then he remembered the best way to do that was to distract him so he leaned down and licked on the underside of Kiba's erection, making Kiba's groans turn from those of discomfort into pleasure.

"Oh yeah, just do that." he gasped out. Naruto smirked. It was hard to give a man a blowjob while prepping him but Kiba was proficient in doing it so there were no excuses. He focused first on taking the head in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Kiba's precum tasted sweet which kinda made Naruto just want to focus on the blowjob. Soon he took more of the length in slowly until almost all was covered before he began to bob his head up and down while keeping his cheeks firm against the length.

When he established a slow, somehow tortutous rhythm, he went back on prepping Kiba and added the third and final finger. The brunet didn't even seem to notice it as he was overwhelmed with the sensation on his needy erection. This made Naruto more confident in stretching him and began to scissor his fingers within his walls to make sure it would be ready. When he felt that Kiba was prepared, a thought suddenly hit him.

How could he almost forget? He still hasn't even found Kiba's sweet spot. He knew very well his own, from the time's Kiba pressed on it with his fingers and his dick and the times he prepped himself for the brunet. He might not know where Kiba's spot was yet but he had a general idea.

Without warning, he removed one finger leaving two and he slid it in and out slowly while pressing in the front wall. It didn't take long for him to find it and it was confirmed when Kiba moaned loudly, his legs pushing down on the bed due to the new sensation.

"Oh fuck what was that?"

"Feels good?" Naruto asked and he pressed on the spot again making Kiba shut his eyes and moan out in pleasure again.

"Fuck yes. Is that my spot?"

"If it feels that good then it probably is." Naruto smiled at him. "You see now Kiba, what I feel whenever ram your dick hard against my ass and when it hits this spot?"

"Yeah, it feels really good. No wonder you like it so much."

"I'm sure you're gonna like it too."

"Then what are you waiting for? Take those fingers off and put that dick in. You're probably straining hard with it being left unattended for so long."

"If you say so." Naruto complied and took his fingers out. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and squirted a copious amount on his hard and aching erection. He encircled the shaft with his hand and even just the initial touch from it sent a pleasurable sensation up his spine just because of how long it was left untouched.

Kiba on the other hand propped himself on his elbows to see Naruto spreading the lube on his dick which was a very new sight to see. Their positions were reversed now and in a few seconds, Naruto would be buried deep within him, filling him with his hard dick. The anticipation made him shiver and at the same time excited.

When Naruto deemed himself lubricated enough, he looked at Kiba in the eye, once more asking him if he wanted this and if he was ready. Kiba nodded and told him to go for it.

Carefully he pressed the head of his erection against Kiba's entrance and slowly pushed it in. The moment it got past the ring of muscle, he felt as if he just want to slam it hard and start thrusting. Kiba was tight and he could feel him clenching here and there and so he had to really control himself, giving Kiba time to relax before pushing in deeper until he was fully sheated in him.

"Fuck Kiba, this feels so amazing." Naruto groaned out. "So tight, hot and wet."

"And now you see why I like pounding that ass of yours." Kiba said. "But just let me get used to your dick for a moment. It's definitely bigger than three fingers, but of course not as big as mine."

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just by half an inch and anyway it's how yoi use it." Naruto defended himself.

"Well you still have to show that."

"I can't move yet though."

"You can move, just slowly."

"Okay." And how relieved was he to hear that. He wanted to move so fucking bad. He shifted his weight forward so Kiba's ass was lifted off the bed a bit and he steadied himself by holding on Kiba's trunk. He looked at his boyfriend's face and couldn't help but be mesmerized by how good looking Kiba is. He could just stare at his face and he would feel contentment in his soul. That's how much Kiba affected him. He couldn't resist him in any way and he leaned down for a kiss.

Kba met him halfway as if reading his thoughts and wrapped his arms around Naruto's back to bring him closer. He also wrapped him legs around Naruto's, making the blond reach deeper inside him and accidentally brush his erection against Kiba's spot.

Kiba moaned against the kiss and for a bit he broke away to tell Naruto that it was okay for him to increase his pace. Naruto complied and adjusted the speed and depth of his thrusts, focusing on finding that spot of Kiba again so he could hit it with every thrust.

He was a bit sloppy at first and couldn't establish a solid rhythm but it didn't take long for him to coordinate his hip movements while he made put passionately with Kiba. Once more he tried shifting his weight and the angle of his thrust until he heard Kiba moan out again and this time to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Oh shit, Naruto right there. Fuck you found my spot."

"Looks like I have."

"Ah it feels good. Just keep hitting me there. Ah!" Kiba almost begged. He never imagined the extent of pleasure bottoming would give him. If he knew that it would feel this good he probably would have agreed to let Naruto top the first time the blond asked of him.

But of course it wasn't only Kiba who was overwhelmed with the new sensation. Naruto was also experiencing the new sensations of that incredible warm and tightness that was sucking on him with every push and pull of his hips. A hand or mouth could never compare to the feeling he was having right now.

"Ha-harder Naruto." he heard Kiba whisper.

And so he increased his pace and the force of his thrust, reaching deeper into Kiba and abusing his spot. The brunet was a moaning mess under him and he too was moaning. He was breathing hard due to not being used to the action and sweat was dripping from his face and body but he ignored that. He was getting close to his climax and it only made him want to increase his pace even more.

"Kiba, I'! getting close."

"Me too. Just keep on fucking me." Kiba said. And he wasn't lying when he said he was close. For Naruto's first time topping he was definitely good at it. Kiba brought a hand to his own erection and began pumping on it. He wanted to come so bad.

And Naruto did just that. He replaced his hands from Kiba's trunk to his pelvis and kept his pace as he watched Kiba jerk himself off which was a pretty hot sight to see. In a few seconds more he felt Kiba spasm around him and his boyfriend moaned out his name in ecstasy as thick jets of his cum splattered all over them, some even hitting Naruto's face due to how intense this new orgasm was for him.

The grip on Naruto's dick became even tighter due to that and after a few more thrust, he felt his own body violently shake and he moaned out Kiba's loudly as his own orgasm hit him and he emptied streams of his cum deep inside Kiba's ass. His pace began to slow down as he relished the feeling brought by his climax until it finally died down.

He fell directly on top of Kiba, breathing hard but filled with satiation. Kiba was embracing him tight and was smiling as he he looked at Naruto.

"That was amazing." he breathed out.

"Ye-yeah. Thanks for letting me do this Kiba."

"I probably should be the one doing that. Seriously, that felt amazing. If I had known it would feel this good I would have asked you to fuck me way before." Kiba admitted.

"So does that mean I'm gonna be top from now on?" Naruto asked with hope.

"Well no. I'll still be top for the most part but if you feel like topping, you just tell me. We can always switch everytime we have sex or depending on our mood."

"Hehe. I was just kidding though. I still prefer bottoming if you're going to ask me. I just really wanted to know how being the giver feels like."

"So you admit you prefer getting your ass pounded huh?" Kiba teased and Naruto blushed from that. "Anyway, round two can be me topping you know. Sounds good."

"Well, if you want it." Naruto said trying to sound as if he had no choice but secretly wanting it just as much. He was surprised when Kiba suddenly kissed him after that.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." Naruto whispered back.

"Now let's get ready for round two."

END.

A/N: And here it is, a sort of sequel to last year's Lying Beside You. One reviewer said that the previous story couldn't be NaruKiba if it was mentioned Naruto was the one taking it up the ass so for this year's NaruKiba day, I made sure the story will be NaruKiba.

Don't forget to leave a review and fav if you like the story. More stories will be posted on October 10, Naruto's birthday.


End file.
